I Luv Dares
by BattyCore
Summary: Finch thinks he has the perfect plan to get Devil Lad to take his mask off... Will he succeed? Finch/DL


_I Luv Dares_

"Truth or dare?"

"Why?"

"…passing time?"

"I see."

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna say… dare."

"I dare you to-"

"Don't bother daring me to take off my mask, 'cause it's not happening."

_Goddamnit. _"…Then I dare you to kiss me."

"…Yeah?" A hint of a smirk could be noticed on the devil's tongue.

"Yeah."

"You serious?"

Slightly annoyed, Finch responded. "For the second time, yes."

Devil Lad approached Finch swiftly. He brought Finch close with a firm hand on the small of his back.

Suddenly the electricity went out. It was pitch black.

Devil Lad toyed with the side of Finch's mask, lightly touching his cheek. "You still want me to kiss you?" His smirk was clearly evident in his voice.

Finch cursed angrily in his head, his plan foiled. But he was never one to go back on his word. "A dare is a dare."

"So it is," Devil Lad said, removing Finch's mask and disposing of it on the ground.

He was pressed tightly to the taller teen's chest, so he had to struggle to move his arms, but he slowly brought them up, removing the red mask on the boy in front of him. He brought the pink hood down as well as he rested his arms on Devil Lad's shoulders, mask dangling from his fingertips. He peered into the dark before him, trying to see his friend's face, but to no avail.

Hand fisted tightly in Finch's bright red locks, Devil Lad tugged him roughly forward for the kiss. Finch stood on his toes to make up for the height difference and aimed for his half of the dare. Their lips met flawlessly in the dark. Instantly, Finch closed his eyes, mask falling to the ground as he wrapped his arms around the devil's neck, and melted into the kiss he never knew he wanted.

Devil Lad slid his hand up the back of Finch's shirt and held him tight to intensify the moment with a little skin contact. The wannabe skeleton made a small moaning noise, and then forced himself away, embarrassed and wide-eyed. _I did _not_ just moan. No fucking way._

The dominant teen chuckled short and low. "I've been waiting for that since our first Halloween," he said, subtlety backing the other to a wall he knew was close.

"That's gay, man," Finch stated, still a little shell shocked.

"Says the guy that just _moaned_ while kissing another _guy_. Not _too_ hypocritical."

"…"

"Hey Finch, truth or dare?"

_If I say truth, he'll definitely ask me something I don't want to answer… and what's the worst that could happen with another dare?_ "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me again," Devil Lad stated, just as they met with the wall. "And this time… don't hold back on me," he added, removing Finch's scarf and pinning his wrists to the wall. He pressed his hips hard into the smaller's and captured his lips in a raw kiss.

It didn't take Devil Lad long to get bored and try to enter his friend's mouth. Finch, long gone and overcome with a haze, easily allowed Devil Lad in.

He felt the older teen's tongue glide over his own, feeling up the inside of his mouth. Then something unexpected happened; his tongue _split_. Right in two. _Oh god, he's a body modifier. Someone cut him open with a scalpel… I'll bet he bled a lot._ These thoughts, combined with Devil Lad's expert ministrations, caused Finch to moan again and grind his hips forward, all his blood rushing to one place. He felt the other smirk into their kiss and then pull back slightly.

"Something exiting, Finchy? I didn't think you'd get so hot and bothered this fast… You're _not_ gay, right?" Devil Lad asked, lightly licking at Finch's neck.

"Go…to hell…" Finch ground out between breaths, annoyed with himself at being brought to this state.

"Mmm…" Devil Lad hummed in response, latching onto Finch's jugular vein. He bit and sucked roughly until he was satisfied, making the boy beneath him writhe and keen.

"Nn… D-Devil Lad…" Finch groaned, taking pleasure from the pain. He leaned his head to the side to give his friend better access and pulled absently at his wrists, which were still being successfully restrained.

Devil Lad noticed Finch's slip up and decided to taunt him while he continued to manipulate the skin on his neck. "Never thought I'd see the day when the great Finch would be moaning my name… I kinda like it," he said, bringing their lips together again.

He slowly shifted Finch's wrists from two hands to one. He was apparently a lot stronger than Finch, so he wasn't worried about him pulling away. He bit at Finch's lips and forced his tongue back into his mouth, playing with the other's moist muscle.

Hoping the kiss was distracting enough, Devil Lad snaked his hand slowly down Finch's body, stopping at his hip. He pressed his thumb into said hip and massaged little circles. Finch cried out, quickly biting his own lip to right his mistake, and bucked his hips forward, his back arching.

"Not _too_ sensitive, Finchy," he chuckled darkly.

"J-just my h-hips," Finch more or less defended.

"Hm. Well what about…here?" Devil Lad asked, trailing his hand toward Finch's groin and gripping it trough the obtrusive fabric.

Finch's eyes snapped open and he grew almost serious for a moment. "That wasn't part of the dare, man."

"Are you going to stop me?" The devil provoked with a squeeze.

Finch glared. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop."

"What if I don't know? Or I don't want to?" Devil Lad challenged, grazing the red-head's lips with his words.

"Fuck you-ah!" His words were cut off as the older teen reached into his shorts, palming his cock.

"Heh. Not so tough _now_, are you?" Devil Lad teased, stroking the other's cock playfully. When he received no response, he continued. "You know, they say your second orgasm always lasts a lot longer than the first. Want to test that theory?"

"Do I have a choice?" Finch attempted to sound pissed off, but to no avail. He was too shaken up by the hand that was wrapped around his arousal.

Devil Lad smirked. "Not really." He kissed the shorter teen again, gently, a silent means to say he actually cared about him, not just his sex. "Mmm… _God_, I want to tie you up."

_Yeah, intimate moment gone, _Finch thought. "There's always next Halloween," he said, thoroughly enjoying the thought of being strapped to his bed.

"Oh, is there? What happened to '_That's not part of the dare_'?" He mocked, amused by Finch's constant change of mind.

"…Maybe I _want_ to be tied up. And since you're already forcing yourself on me, what's wrong with doing it again?"

"Excuse me, but I believe it was _you_ who dared _me_ to kiss _you_."

"Technicalities."

"Right." He stopped his stoking and gripped Finch's cock in his fist, causing Finch to hiss. He let go of Finch's hands and made quick work of his shorts and boxers, letting them gather at the shorter teen's ankles.

Not realizing his arms had gone numb, Finch let them fall to his sides. He felt as his friend slid down his body, hands on his hips. "Are you-?"

"You're next, so don't get too excited, Finchy." He pressed his thumbs into Finch's hips and held him firmly against the concrete wall. Finch bit his lip in order to not make any noises he might regret.

He massaged Finches head with his tongue; his _split_ tongue. _Goddamnit, I almost forgot about that tongue of his. I'm sure he'll make good use of it…_

And oh, how he made good use of it. It took all of Finches energy not to scream as his Halloween enigma swirled his tongue and sucked and scraped his teeth. And when he _swallowed_, that was all Finch could take. He came deep in his throat, resisting calling out Devil Lad's name. He breathed heavily for a few moments while Devil Lad recomposed himself. He heard the rustling of clothes; he assumed it to be Devil Lad striping. It reminded him to kick off his shorts so he wouldn't trip on them later.

"Your turn, Finchy." He grabbed Finch and they piled onto the floor in a heap.

Finch hesitated, lying on top of his friend. "…Do I have to?"

"Fucking _yes_," Devil Lad demanded.

Finch still hesitated. _Is this even okay?_ He wondered, making his way slowly down Devil Lad's body. He reached his destination and still hesitated; then decided: _Fuck it._ And he took as much of Devil Lad's cock into his mouth as he could. _I'm going to make you moan my name if it's the last thing I do tonight._

He sucked hard and rolled and swirled his tongue around. He wrapped his hand around the base where his mouth wouldn't reach and pumped in time with the bobbing of his head.

"Mmm… Finch… So good…" Devil Lad breathed out, tangling his fingers into Finch's hair. _That didn't take long, _Finch thought.

Then, Devil Lad forced his head down on his shaft. Finch's eyes snapped wide and he choked down the invading appendage as best as he could without activating his gag reflex. He swallowed and tried to adjust to the giant intrusion. _Hopefully he'll come soon…_

And come he did, soon enough. He called Finch's name as he hit his climax, and then pulled Finch up for a rough, needy kiss. "Flip over," he said, huskily. "_Now_," he demanded.

Finch did as he was told and got onto his hands and knees, skeptical. Devil Lad came up behind him and held his hip tight with one hand. He coated his own fingers in saliva and abruptly pushed one into Finch. "Ah!" came Finch's surprised gasp. He clenched his eyes shut at the felling of being invaded. It didn't _hurt_ yet, per say, but was way uncomfortable. "Not _too_ eager, eh Devil Lad?"

"Shut up, Finch," came the focused reply, along with a second finger and some scissoring. _Okay, now it's starting to hurt a little. But what's a little pain?_ Finch bit his bottom lip, trying to adjust. Not long after, a third finger was added, and then a little later he was fully adjusted and writing for more. The fingers were removed and Devil Lad positioned himself. "You ready for this Finchy?" Devil Lad more warned than asked.

"Do it, man," Finch complied, pushing back a little for emphasis. The older teen pushed into his friend, inch by agonizingly slow inch, until he was fully sheathed. "God-Goddamnit… Fuck!" Finch cursed.

"Yes, that's what we're doing," Devil Lad stated, trying to ease the tension with a joke. But truth was, he was barely able to hold himself back. He gripped Finch's hips hard enough to bruise, earning a few moans from his red-head.

"Okay, move," Finch allowed, finally. Devil Lad didn't need to be told twice. He pulled almost all the way out, making Finch almost whimper, and then slammed back in. They both cried out, and pushed forward on their journey. Devil Lad picked up a quick pace.

They fell into an uneven, hard, erratic rhythm; what else could two teenagers expect with their raw inexperience? Suddenly, the older teen hit a certain spot within the skeleton, causing said skeleton to cry out in sheer pleasure. "D-do that again! Mmm, harder!" Finch cried, all pride and dignity out the window.

"Whatever you say, Finchy," Devil Lad ground out, obeying.

Eventually, they both hit their climax, proving earlier's theory true that you do indeed last a lot longer the second time around. They collapsed into a heap onto the concrete, breathing labouredly.

"Can't wait until next Halloween." The devil smirked.

"Hah. Right," Finch agreed.

After laying on the cool ground for a while, they both gathered their clothing and, more importantly, their masks. As soon as their masks were back on, the electricity came back on.

"Convenient," Finch commented, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Isn't it?" Devil Lad replied, half jokingly. A loud roaring was heard outside, along with an earth shaking… quake.

"I think it's about time to go face this year's disaster and collect our candy," Finch suggested.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, holy shit, I'm so disappointed. TT^TT I've had this story line in my head FOREVER now, and it was SO good in my head, and all I could think as I tried to write it down, was "God this sucks. Is it over yet?" And, whatever the hell kind of demon possessed me to write this way, I can't write in third person to save my life. First person is so much easier. ): I'm so stupid… Either way, I spent all day on this, so I'm posting it. (: If you hate it, go ahead and hate it, but if you like it, please leave me some nice comments. :D<strong>

**Seriously. I want to shoot this story in the face. ):**


End file.
